


Warmth versus Breakfast!?

by Eroppai (Midonin)



Category: Ladies versus Butlers!
Genre: Bathroom, F/F, Huge Breasts, Masturbation, Middle Eastern Character, Scat, Sisters, Tribadism, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonin/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Hedyeh and Ayse. Hedyeh cares deeply for her master, but Ayse seems almost unaware, and rather curious about sex. The Shikikagami sisters are involved with the pair on this day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth versus Breakfast!?

Ayse was cute when she was sleeping. She only wore the finest lingerie that the kingdom could afford. The way it accentuated the curves of her petite body and handful-sized breasts was erotic. Hedyeh wasn’t meant to wear clothes like that as her bodyguard. So she slept beside her in the nude. The feeling of the sheets rubbing up against her dark nipples almost turned her on, but Hedyeh suppressed her urges. She didn’t want to dirty her lady’s sheets. Everything about her was devoted to Ayse. Was there a point where she could give in?

Hedyeh could smell something coming from her master. Ayse was twitching back and forth. Her hands moved down her waist towards her panties. She was in the middle of an erotic dream. It must have been about that boy who saw her naked the other day. Against her wishes, Hedyeh had made it so that Ayse and him almost did it, had it not been for a last minute intervention. The only one who could tend to Ayse’s sexual needs was her.

The covers were pulled back, exposing Ayse’s underwear to the warmth of the bedroom. Her nipples were causing the fabric to stick up. Hedyeh pulled down Ayse’s bra, exposing them. Her brownish-pink erect nipples were close to Hedyeh’s mouth. Ayse was sleeping, she wasn’t supposed to do this... but the sweaty smell that had been gathering under the sheets was turning her on.

“I’m sorry. This is for your own good,” whispered Hedyeh.

Hedyeh wrapped her lips around Ayse’s nipple. Her mouth sucked in Ayse’s teat, coating it in her slaver. It tasted of sweat, and faintly milky. Hedyeh pulled on Ayse’s breast, stretching it upward. Ayse moaned in her sleep. Her pussy was becoming wetter, her dream becoming more intense. Hedyeh licked Ayse’s areola, pushing her nipple around gently with her tongue, before realizing she had something more important to attend to.

Ayse’s panties came down, revealing her platinum tuft of pubic hair just above her aroused pussy. Her lower lips were open and slowly breathing. Her clitoris was peeking out, and her flower was dripping with a sensuous nectar. Hedyeh grabbed Ayse’s thighs and pulled her legs up over her head.

The first rays of sunlight came in through the window. Ayse’s pussy, glimmering in the sunlight, became visible before Hedyeh’s eyes. Her coffee-colored skin revealed a pink pussy that was giving off powerful pheromones. Beneath it, her cute asshole was twitching in excitement. The bed was getting sweaty, but that’s as much as Hedyeh would allow. Hedyeh, brushing back the blond hair covering her right eye, lowered herself onto Ayse’s pussy, lapping up the sticky lubrication coating the inside. Ayse twitched about, grabbing onto Hedyeh’s hair.

“She’s going to cum!” thought Hedyeh, “I’m here for you, lady Ayse. My mouth will take it all!”

Ayse’s pussy tightened up. Hedyeh could feel it throbbing around her lips, and clamping down on her tongue. She rubbed her nose against Ayse’s clitoris, and released a transparent white stream of sexual fluids from her pussy. Hedyeh took a deep breath, making Ayse’s scent one with her body. From her nose to her chin, Hedyeh was dripping with her mistress’ hot, wet juice. Hedyeh felt her own snatch staining the edge of the bed, and closed her legs to hide it.

Ayse woke up. She didn’t say much, cooing suggestively at Hedyeh. Her expression spoke more than enough to Hedyeh. It said “I was having a wonderful dream.”

“So was I, milady,” said Hedyeh. “Good morning.”

Ayse smiled in return.

Ayse and Hedyeh had their own table in Hakureiryou’s lavish dining hall. It was a secluded corner, like a small gazebo in the middle of the room. Ayse gave her bodyguard questioning looks. This didn’t seem like the reason she was attending school. Everyone else was eating together, talking about classes, asking the students in the butler and maid class to prepare breakfast for them. All she had was Hedyeh, day and night. To be part of the rest of the students would please Ayse.

Hedyeh was tapping her fingers on the table, pondering the right course of action. Mingling with the other students would be the ideal purpose of a young school life, but Ayse was special. She was from a country that provided much to the academy, but had a very low attendance rate. There were only two others like her, but they weren’t in her class. Hedyeh had never bothered to research them, lest they try to steal her family’s secrets. While she was wrapped up in thought, Hedyeh felt something warm wrap around her head.

“Ayse? You looked pretty lonely,” said Saori Shikikagami in that almost zen-like detached voice of hers, “Can I have breakfast with you this morning? I already know just the person who can serve us.”

Ayse said something through her hood, but it was too indistinct for Hedyeh to make out. It sounded as though Ayse was asking for her.

“I was thinking my sister,” said Saori, “Sanae! Can you come over here?”

Sanae was carrying a large pitcher of cold water. Akiharu, that insect who had been invading Ayse’s dreams, got a worried look on his face the moment she started walking. Sanae was cute, with a constant cheerful attitude and a smile on her face. She was not coordinated. Sanae tripped over her own feet on the way to the table, sending her pitcher flying into the air. The water splashed down on herself and Saori. The ice cubes slid across their uniforms.

Hedyeh had been shielded by Saori’s enormous bosom, which was now dripping water onto her head. Sanae was rapidly apologizing, while Saori showed no reaction. She gently moved herself off Hedyeh and removed the top of her school uniform. She had been soaked down to her bra. Saori slid her shoulders through the straps, letting her large, bouncy breasts settle. Her nipples were a deep pink, with round, puffy areolae.

“It’s no big deal,” said Saori. The only thing that remained of her uniform was her ribbon. She looked down at Sanae. “You’ll catch a cold like that. Come on, you strip too.”

“But, sis!” Sanae said nervously.

“We’re not supposed to see Ayse naked, that says nothing about her seeing us naked,” said Saori. “You can change after breakfast.”

“If you say so...” said Sanae.

Sanae removed her maid uniform, leaving her in only her panties. As the Shikikagami sisters turned their heads to have morning conversation with each other, Ayse watched their large breasts, larger than Hedyeh’s, with Saori being the biggest, swinging back and forth freely, in a state of utter enchantment. Ayse removed her hood, showing her long, platinum hair and bright smile to the two.

“Whose boobs do you like better?” asked Saori casually, “Mine or Sanae’s?”

Ayse couldn’t answer. Her eyes looked at the sisters’ breasts, taking in their hefty proportions and milky white skin. Saori asked Hedyeh to get her a pitcher of milk and a small jar of honey. Hedyeh was pleased they were finally getting on with breakfast in spite of their nudity, and hurried to the kitchens. Hedyeh came back and set them on the table. Saori thanked her and pushed her chair back.

She walked to the center of the table, her breast held between her hand, and dunked it in the milk. Saori pulled it out. the front of her breast had become coated with a thin white layer, white drops pooling on her nipples and falling back into the glass. Saori scooped her fingers into the honey and smeared the golden, sticky substance on Sanae’s nipples. Sanae trembled as her sister’s fingers delicately stiffened her pink tip.

“It’s not just size, but taste also matters,” said Saori. “Sanae, over here.”

“Right, sis!” said Sanae.

Ayse put her mouth over Sanae’s nipple first, taking the golden teat into her mouth. She licked the rich honey off gently, pushing her tongue up against Sanae’s areola. Sanae’s nipples twitched in her mouth. Her other breast bounced as she jerked her waist about, being turned on by Ayse sucking on her breast.

“I hope you’re enjoying breakfast, lady Ayse,” moaned Sanae. “You’re getting to the main course.”

Ayse nodded in return. She had licked the honey off Sanae’s breast, and was now tasting of her raw nipple. The fleshy, erotic taste was unlike anything she’d had before. It was warm inside her mouth. Ayse drew the nipple upward with her lips, turning Sanae on further. Saori pushed up her breasts with her hands and looked over at Ayse.

“Don’t ignore me,” she said.

Ayse made a sound in the affirmative. She released Sanae’s breast from her mouth, a trail of honey and saliva linking her tongue to the nipple. She moved over to Saori. Ayse licked around the areola before covering the nipple with her mouth. The flavor ran out quicker than Sanae’s honey, but it lingered in her mouth for longer. Saori’s nipple was big. She wrapped her tongue around the tip, pushing it downward.

“This isn’t really my breast milk,” said Saori, “but if you... keep sucking, it might be. Do I taste good?”

Ayse said yes.

“Geez, now I’m feeling left out,” said Sanae.

Sanae’s right breast and Saori’s left breast were pushed up to Ayse’s face. She opened her mouth and clamped around both nipples at the same time, sucking on the sisters’ teats. Saori and Sanae moaned, loving the pleasure of satisfying one of their schoolmates. Ayse’s tongue was darting between their nipples, coating them in her slaver. The intense feeling of their nipples rubbing together overwhelmed them.

Hedyeh, crouching down beneath the table, could see their panties were getting wet, and it wasn’t from the water. Saori might very well become naked soon.

“Lady Ayse, this is bad conduct! Yet you’re loving it...” said Hedyeh. Her nipples were hard and her pussy was half wet, but she couldn’t do anything about it. Ayse wouldn’t notice. It was her job not to notice. Hedyeh tried to close off the slurping sounds from her mind as the Shikikagami sisters climaxed behind her.

Ayse ate a very full breakfast that morning.

Classes had not yet begun when Ayse felt a strong urge to go to the toilet. She dashed ahead of Hedyeh, swinging open the doors to the refined room. She entered into a narrow stall and flipped up the seat. Hedyeh caught up with her, standing outside the stall. Ayse was being so calm about something so filthy. Hedyeh remembered why she was delighted to serve under her.

“Lady Ayse, are you okay in there?” asked Hedyeh.

Ayse made a sound that suggested she was nodding.

Hedyeh put together an image in her head from the sounds beyond the stall door. Ayse gripped the edge of her panties, pulling them down to her legs. Her rumbling butthole was positioned at an angle over the toilet, contracting in and out. She felt a strong pressure below her waist. Ayse squatted down over the toilet. She felt a cold rush of wind past her butt, then got used to the feeling.

Ayse peed into the toilet. From outside, Hedyeh heard the sound of water rapidly hitting the porcelain bowl, like a watery xylophone. Ayse let out a contented sigh. Hedyeh imagined Ayse making sure her urine got where it was supposed to go, flowing strongly from her hole. Hedyeh pinched her nipple, and moved her free hand down towards her pussy. She broke through her stockings, rubbing against her clitoris through her panties.

“Ayse, I want to be in there with you...” Hedyeh said, barely louder than a whisper.

Ayse gave out a series of cute grunts. She was fidgeting about on the toilet, the twitching of her butthole spreading down to her legs. A squeaky noise came out of her anus, and the sound of something moist and solid hitting the bottom of the toilet echoed out into the bathroom. Hedyeh pressed her face against the door, playing with her clitoris feverishly. She heard Ayse grunting, trying to squeeze out the rest. Hedyeh put her fingers in her pussy, squishing against her vaginal walls.

Her grunts overlapped with Ayse’s. Wet sounds filled the bathroom. Hedyeh felt her pussy tightening up. She reached orgasm at the same moment that the sound of the toilet flushing was heard behind the door. Hedyeh looked at the faucets just beyond the stall, wondering if she could make herself presentable for Ayse.

“Ayse, you’re so beautiful,” said Hedyeh.

Ayse made a questioning sound. She turned around and raised her ass in the air, pointing towards the door.

“Coming!” said Hedyeh.

Hedyeh opened the door. Before her eyes was Ayse, her lace panties down to her ankles, and a clean toilet beneath her. Ayse still had that innocent look on her face. She was happy to see Hedyeh there, seemingly oblivious to what had gone on outside. Ayse looked upward at Hedyeh’s crotch, seeing her stained panties, and laughed lightly.

Her hands deftly holding onto the toilet paper, Hedyeh bent down beside Ayse and rubbed the toilet paper across her anus. Ayse made a series of cute sounds as Hedyeh cleaned her up. Hedyeh grabbed her lady’s cheeks and spread them apart, making sure she had gotten everything. She pulled up Ayse’s panties, and the two went to wash their hands. Hedyeh still had things she couldn’t say.

An afternoon of school passed as normal. Ayse attended the upper level classes, and Hedyeh attended the servant classes. They awkwardly blushed at each other as they passed in the hallways, and Hedyeh wasn’t nearly as focused as usual. The sun was setting, and the students went off to the baths. Ayse and Hedyeh had one room all to themselves. Their female classmates could sense there was something they needed to talk about. Girl/girl relationships weren’t uncommon at Hakureiryou, and Hedyeh had all but admitted it to the others.

“Lady Ayse,” said Hedyeh, standing up from the bath, “My life’s work is to not get you dirty. I’ve been dirtied myself. All day. Sleeping next to you turns me on, and...” her voice started getting higher pitched as she went along, “Seeing you sucking on the Shikikagami sisters’ breasts made me jealous. I want you to suck on my breasts! Make love to me, without thinking of that insect. Do you love me... Ayse?”

Hedyeh didn’t need to say anything. Ayse was leaning over the edge of the bath, sucking on Hedyeh’s nipple. Her little tongue working her way around the areola, feeling the little bumps starting to rise on it, it sent a shiver down Hedyeh’s spine. Her nipples stood up, hardening in Ayse’s mouth. Ayse let out a mumbling sound. She was surprised at how quickly Hedyeh had stiffened.

Ayse lifted her mouth from Hedyeh’s nipple, and moved to her lips. Though she was standing outside the bath, and Hedyeh was knee deep in water, they kissed, crossing boundaries. Their vision was clouded by the steam and each others’ faces, lustful moans audible just outside. Ayse drew her own breasts closer, rubbing her nipples against Hedyeh’s own. Ayse’s saliva was rubbing up against her own nipples by Hedyeh’s breast. The thought of that made her wet, revealing her clitoris.

The coffee-colored girls ran their hands down each others’ bodies, fondling each other’s asses. Hedyeh marveled at how clean and smooth Ayse’s was. Ayse squeezed Hedyeh’s cheeks with her hands. She was really firm, all from working out to protect her day and night. Her butt was a little plump, enough for Ayse to grab onto. Their faces bright red and the girls panting, Hedyeh stepped out of the bath.

The two of them sat down on the cold tile floor. The mist had dampened their pubic hair, which they could see clearly as they sat with their legs apart. Hedyeh moved closer to Ayse, their legs overlapping. The lips of their wet pussies and their tiny hard clitorises pushed against each other. Hedyeh grunted, while Ayse squealed. Their pussies were getting tighter as they got into the back and forth motion of sexual excitement.

They didn’t know where the wetness stopped at their own bodies and began at the bath. They didn’t know where the heat stopped from their heads and started with the steam. All they were certain of was that their loins were grinding against each other, making a lewd, squishy sound of flesh against flesh. Hedyeh’s breasts bounced. She pulled her hair back from her eye. She wanted Ayse to see all of her face when she came.

Hedyeh felt her clitoris rub against Ayse’s. She pulled open her pussy lips, wanting to give Ayse all of her that she could. Ayse’s moans grew higher in pitch, and, with a final spurt, Ayse came. Hedyeh followed shortly after. The secretions from their pussies stained the others’ thighs, and drained into the bottom of the bath.

Hedyeh embraced Ayse, patting her back. She felt her breasts pushing up against Ayse’s. “I love you, lady Ayse. More than anyone,” said Hedyeh. Ayse gave her a nod and a sound that said “I always knew.” Hedyeh, the sound of rushing water flowing past, leaned down and whispered in Ayse’s ear.

“How about we both sleep nude tonight?”

Ayse still couldn’t choose between Akiharu and Hedyeh. If she could, she’d find a way to have both of them at the same time. Akiharu had his own problems, and for tonight, the warmth of Hedyeh’s embrace would be all she would need. There was no need for Hedyeh to draw her scimitar when her passion was more powerful.

Hedyeh was cute when she was sleeping.


End file.
